Everyone has a secret
by Beautifullysad13
Summary: Bella is returing to her hometown of Forks after five years of living in Arizona wuith her mother and abusive step-father. Everyone is estatic to see her but will they findout why she have returned. all human
1. Author’s note

**A/N****: I completely forgot to add in a disclaimer so here it is,**

**Disclaimer****: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **


	2. Dream

_Everyone has their secrets_

"_Pleaseeee Bella I just want to dress you up." My best friend Alice gave me the best pout she could come up with._

"_Alice if she doesn't want to play dress up she doesn't have to" Alice's twin brother and my other best friend Edward said walking into the room saving me from the torturer that is Alice and her dress up games._

"_Bells your mom is down stairs she sent me to come get you."_

"_Thanks Eddie" I said walking out of Alice's room and down the massive staircase. When I got to the Family room I saw Esme talking to my mom and she looked sad._

"_There you are sweetie I have some big news for you." She said with a huge smile on her face._

_I sat next to her. "Hi mommy what is it." _

"_Well while we were away this weekend Phil and I got married and we are moving to Arizona with him, isn't that great." She said enthusiastically while I sat there frozen. _

"_Bella aren't you happy?" She asked frowning. _

_My mother got married to a man she has been dating for two weeks without telling me, She is taking me away from my friends and the only place I have ever known, and its only been two years since my fathers death. Oh yeah I'm ecstatic. _

"_Yeah mom that's great." I said forcing a smile._

_I gave her a hug and she left. I sat there and cried while Esme held me for god knows how long._

A/N: This is my first story so please let me know if you like it, And if I should continue.


	3. Coffee and a familiar face

**B pov**

"Bella honey wake up" I opened my eyes and saw my mother looking at me with a creased forehead and concerned eyes.

I sat up groggily taking in my surroundings; it was pitch black out and I couldn't see past the headlights I must have been out for a while. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked while stretching the best I could, note to self never try and sleep for more than an hour in a car. "You've been asleep for about three hours" "Are you ok honey you were talking again" I averted my gaze to the speeding blackness outside my window. "Mom I'm fine, why don't you let me drive for a while you look exhausted." She thought for a minute then pulled over to the side of the road. "Only for thirty or forty miles, ok I don't love the idea of you driving at night" she got out and I crawled over to the driver seat. Not even ten minutes later she was out like a light.

After about two hours of driving the sun began to peek over the horizon and my head began to droop, I figured it would be smart to stop and get some coffee so I took the next off ramp and pulled into the nearest gas station. After a quick glance into the mirror I concluded I looked as decent as I possibly could for spending 46 hours in a car. When I stepped out the freezing air hit me and I wanted to jump back in the car and drive back to Arizona. It was freezing and the shorts and tank top I was wearing were not helping. I made a run for the warm sanctuary that was the gas station. I got myself the biggest coffee they had and got a Snapple for when mom woke up. I was heading over to the snacks when I saw the three guys around my age walk in, and they were gorgeous. The first one was tall very muscular and had dark brown curly hair. Then there was a tall blonde he wasn't as built as the first one but he was toned. They were all cute but the third one was beyond words he looked to be the youngest he was toned but still looked boyish he had copper hair that looked like he had just rolled out of bed. They looked so filmier but I couldn't get a great look at their features. I finally quit gawking grabbed some snacks and was on my way. Before I got in the car I looked back and saw the bronze haired boy just as he quickly looked away.

**E pov**

I honestly do not know why Jasper and Emmet insist on dragging me to these stupid parties they know I hate them yet still somehow I just wasted all last trying to fight off a bunch of immature drunk and or high girls whom I have absolutely no interest in. Emmet thinks I need to "loosen up" but I'm just not a partier. "Hey Eddie stop at the next gas station I want some food…PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE" Emmet all but begged I swear he never stops eating. I took the next exit and stopped at the first station it was completely deserted except for one car. We made our way in and Emmet went straight for the hot dogs. I was trying to find some aspirin when I saw a girl standing over by the chips I could only see her profile but she was beautiful with long chocolate brown hair and pale skin. "That girl must be crazy she's in shorts and a tank top and its 40 degrees." Emmet said just as the girl left. They went to pay but my feet stayed glued to the floor I couldn't help but stair as she walked toward her car, as if she felt her eyes on me she turned and I quickly looked away. I grabbed some aspirin and water, paid and we headed back to Emmet's.

We dropped Emmet off and we were on the way to jaspers when he spoke up. "What's with you man you've been silent the whole car ride?" "Nothing just thinking" The truth was that girl looked so familiar but I just couldn't place her. I dropped Jasper off and parked across the street and went straight up to bed ignoring whatever commotion Alice was making.

**A/N: This is my first story guys so bare with me…..If you like review .Tell me how I'm doing. Might be a few days until I can update again I have finals next week and A LOT of studying to do…..**

**Much love Amber**


	4. Welcome home

**B POV**

The rest of the drive flew by and I pulled into the driveway of our old home at seven. Mom began to stir as I turned the engine off.

"Bells you were supposed to wake me, I didn't want you driving that long." She said sitting up and taking her seatbelt off.

"Sorry mom you were just so tired I figured id let you sleep." I got out of the car and grabbed my bag out of the backseat while mom got something from the trunk.

I was just about to turn the doorknob when it swung open to reveal my massive brother. He looked at me confused for a minute before he saw mom then he grabbed me into a massive bear hug. "Oh my god Bells it that you?" he asked swinging me around

"Yes Em now put me down" I laughed he released me and grabbed mom into a hug then pulled us inside.

"What are you guys doing here? When you called mom I figured she wouldn't be here for a couple of weeks." Emmet asked as he lead us into the house.

"She wanted to leave as soon as possible." Mom said. Mom and I took a seat in the kitchen while Emmet went to get my bags.

"I still don't understand why you wanted to come live here I could have stayed with you while Phil was gone on the case." Shed said in a sad voice.

I let out a sigh "Mom this is what's best ok, you don't have to stay home and be miserable and I don't have to feel bad being the reason your not happy." And I don't have to be near him anymore I thought to myself.

"I should probably call a cab my plane leaves in an hour" she said getting up.

"Wait I thought you were driving back? What about the car?" I asked following her.

"Oh it's yours I thought it would be a good early Birthday present Phil thought it was a little much but nothings too much for my little girl. She said giving me a hug.

I stood there shocked as she hugged Emmet and got in the cab. She just gave me a brand new Mustang Shelby and Phil didn't like it the only bad part is I can't drive it yet.

Em and I headed inside and he turned to me with the biggest grin on his face.

"Wanna see your room?" he sounded like an excited five year old.

"Sure Em" I said. Following him up the stairs. We walked through the same hallway I've walked a million and one times and he brought me to the door that has been mine since the day I was born. I opened the door and was speechless it was completely different. The room I had once known was transformed into my dream room; the walls were a white with writing in different colors and sizes allover them I took a closer look and realized they were quotes and passages from my favorite books. I tore my eyes away from the walls and examined the rest of my room; on the right side of the room my bed sat covered with a black and red comforter under my bay window, there was a black desk at the end of my bed with a red laptop sitting on it. Next to my bed was a black nightstand which was next to the door leading to the deck on the other side of the door was a black couch and above it the bay window was covered with many multicolored pillows. I walked further into the room and turned in a circle observing everything the last thing my eyes fell on were the shelf's and table by my door. The shelf's held copies of my favorite books and sitting on the table was a red Ihome and a ton of pictures, there were pictures of Emmet and me and of my friends but two stood out to me one of them was a picture of me at about nine with dad and the other was of me and my best friend right before I left I didn't even know anyone took the picture. I turned to Emmet who was silent the whole time and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you so much Em" I said trying to hold back tears

"Don't thank me Alice was the one who did all of this I just asked her to" He said releasing me.

I looked up at him "Alice knew I was coming?" I asked

"Well I told her you might be coming to visit and she was ecstatic she really missed you, we've all missed you Bellbell" He said in a sad voice.

"I know Em Iv missed you guys too" I gave him another hug "By the way don't tell anyone I'm here I want to surprise everyone" He gave me a wicked smile

"You really are my sister" With that he left telling me to get some rest.

I sat there reading the walls for thirty minutes before I realized what I wanted to do; I was shocked it wasn't the first thing that came to mind when I got here. I grabbed one of my bags that Emmet brought up and dug my running shorts a tank top and a sweater out and changed I stashed my phone in my bra and put my iPod in my pocket. I went out the deck doors and headed down the stairs to the beach. I put my iPod on shuffle and began to run.

**EPOV **

I was having a wonderful dream about the girl from the gas station and I was about to see her face when I was rudely interrupted by my damn alarm clock. I hit the snooze and laid there trying o fall back asleep but had no luck. Looks like I'm going on two hours of sleep.

I rolled out of bed silently cursing my alarm and headed for my shower. Twenty minuets later I was clean and dressed; I walked out onto my deck to breath in the cool coastal air. Standing there staring at the ocean my mind drifted back to the girl at the gas station I just cant figure out what it is about her that seemed so familiar. I was about to turn and go back into my room when a small figure caught my eye there was a girl about my age running down the beach. I took a closer look and I swear it looked just like the girl from the gas station. I shook my head to clear it and walked back into my room.

Just as Alice barged in "Edward have you talked to Emmet he's acting weird Rose called and she said he told her she couldn't come over he said he had company."

"Not since we dropped him off Ali, I'm sure it's nothing though" I said sitting on my leather couch.

Alice plopped down next to me." I don't know, he's hiding something I know it" she said with a frown. I just rolled my eyes Alice feels like she knows everything so when something catches her off guard she can't stand it.

Alice's phone rang and she jumped up answering it and walked out of my room. I sat there in silence for ten minuets before I grabbed my keys and made my way down stairs. I told Alice I was going for a drive and I took off.

**A/N: ****I**** finally updated I'm sorry it took me so long IV had a lot going on. This Chapter isn't great. IV been fighting writers block. Sorry. But here it is hope you enjoy. Review if you like it or even if you don't.**


	5. Author's Note

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated I have had a lot going on and have been fighting major writers block

**A/N:**I am so sorry I haven't updated I have had a lot going on and have been fighting major writers block. I have decided to take the story in a slightly new direction nothing I have posted so far will be affected but I will be changing the summery. I just wanted to let you know. I will try to update soon if I can beat writers block before school starts. Any suggestions or criticism would be greatly appreciated. Again so sorry for taking so long.

**Beautifullysad13**


	6. Lunch with Emmet

**A/N: Ok I finally update I know it took forever. I just wanted to warn you that this chapter is not very long…..I wanted to give you guys a peek into another pov so I broke it up into two chapters…….Thanks for being patient. **

**Bpov **

I returned home from my run around eleven and went straight to the shower. I quickly washed away the sweat from my run and got out. I dried off and put my hair into a braid then made my way to my suit cases. While I was choosing my outfit Emmet barged in without knocking.

"Bella I'm taking you to lunch in twenty minuets" he said. When he saw the glare I was giving him and realized I was only in my robe he blushed" sorry sis guess I'm still getting used to having you and mom around"

"Really I hadn't noticed, now will you get out so I can get decent" I said trying to stay calm I had my arms held as tight to my body as I could. He left as quickly as he came and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I pulled out one of my favorite outfits a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a red scoop neck sweater dress **(Picture on my profile)** I laid it across my bed and went over to my vanity pulled out my foundation and began covering my arms. Once I was done I put on a red bra and some matching panties and pulled on the outfit. I took my hair out of the braid and put it up into a clip and slipped on a pair of red heels.

I put on some light makeup and made my way downstairs. Emmet was sitting in the living room talking on the phone he didn't hear me come down and I caught the tail end of his conversation. "She just seems different more withdrawn I just……… I don't know I'm taking her to lunch I'm going to try and get her to open up" There was a pause "Yeah you're probably right…….and yeah I'll call you later" He hung up and I walked in trying my best to look like I hadn't herd a word, I don't know who he was talking to but he doesn't have a right to discuss our family with anyone. I buried my anger and put a smile on.

"Hey Em are you ready to go" I asked as he looked up at me.

He looked over my outfit before answering me" Yeah" He said getting up.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

We had been driving for ten minutes before he decided to begin the questions. "So how have things been in Arizona?" He asked while trying to make his voice sound light but there was a little too much curiosity in it.

"They've been good, I have been doing really well in school, and I had a part time job at the library everything's been great." I recited the answer automatically Emmet looked like he didn't quite believe me but didn't say anything.

He asked a few more questions about school, friends, and stuff but his next question caught me off guard. "How's Phil doing?" I froze hearing _HIS_ name just that one word made me sick. "He's fine the firm is doing really well" I gave him a quick emotionless answer but I was honestly going to freak-out any moment. I know he could tell something was wrong but I put on my best mask and hoped we'd be there soon.

I said a silent thanks when we pulled into the parking lot of a small café in Port Angeles I stepped out of the car and the cold Washington air cleared my head Emmet came around and we made our way into the restaurant.

**A/N: well I hope you guys liked it I would love some more reviews……they may inspire me to update faster.**


	7. Lunch with Bella

**A/N: Here is the other point of view I hope you all enjoy.**

**EMpov**

As soon as I herd the shower shut off in Bella's room I headed up to tell her I was going to take her to lunch. I went straight in without knocking "Bella I'm taking you to lunch in twenty minuets" She gave me a death glare and I realized she was still in her robe I blushed "sorry sis guess I need to get used to knocking"

"Really I hadn't noticed, now will you get out so I can get decent" She said as I made a quick exit. When I got down to the living room my cell phone went off. I looked at the ID it was Alice.

"Hey Alice what's up." I asked plopping down on the couch.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" was her pleasant reply.

"Quit yelling why didn't I tell you what?" I asked confused

"I haven't seen my best friend in five years and when she finally comes to visit YOU DON'T TELL ME!" She screamed again.

"Sorry Alice she wanted to surprise everyone it was out of my hands." I said hoping Alice wouldn't kill me.

"Fine I forgive you Emmet but when can we see her?" She said hopeful

"Umm I'm not sure we haven't really talked too much."

"What do you mean you guys haven't talked, I figured the second she got here I wouldn't be able to pull her away from you, what's going on?" she asked concerned Alice always had a knack for knowing what was truly on your mind.

I sighed "I don't know Ali She seems different more I just………..I don't know. I'm taking Bella to lunch and I'm going to try and get her to open up"

"Maybe she just needs to get used to being back I mean it's been five years since any of us have even talked to her. Call me after you talk to her ok. "

"Yeah you're probably right; and yeah I'll call you later." I hung up and Bella walked in

"Hey Em are you ready to go" she asked as I looked up at her.

I looked over her outfit before answering her" Yeah." I said getting up.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

We had been driving for ten minutes when I decided to start the questions. "So how have things been in Arizona?" I asked trying to make my voice sound light hoping she didn't hear the curiosity in it.

"They've been good, I have been doing really well in school, and I had a part time job at the library everything's been great." She seemed to recite the answer automatically I didn't quite believe her but I held my tongue "

"How's Phil doing?" Her reaction surprised me she stiffened and if possible paled a shade or two "He's fine the firm is doing really well" Her voice seemed emotionless almost dead it really worried me. The rest of the drive was silent. We soon made it to one of my favorite cafes in Port Angles and as soon as we pulled into the parking lot of the café she bolted from the car.

**A/N: well I hope you guys liked it I would love some more reviews……they may inspire me to update faster.**


	8. Authors NoteSorry

**A/N****:**** Ok people please don't hate me but the story just is not going the way I want it to, so I am changing the plot slightly……..Its not a drastic change but I will need to go back and change a little bit in the beginning it is not necessary to reread the chapters you just need to know I am removing Renee from the story for now so it is only Bella who came back to Forks………I will be posting a more in-depth summary soon…….**

**I hope to give you guys an actual update soon**

**Thanks Amber**


	9. Book Store Run In

**(A/N)**** Ok I finally update………I hope you all like it is slightly longer than the others……I'm gonna try to update again by the end of the week maybe…….Enjoy**

**B POV**

Lunch with Emmet was interesting. He asked me more "subtle" questions about home, but I just gave him more generic answers. He finally got the hint and let it drop realizing I wasn't going to give anything away. Right after we got the check he received a text from who I don't know but he began acting weird. We paid (He paid after we argued about it for ten minutes) and we left.

"You know that book store you used to love is still standing even after losing your business." He laughed.

"Oh really, I'll have to check it out."

"Why not now, I have some errands to run I can drop you off and pick you up when I'm done." He said looking hopeful.

"Umm sure." I said as her parked.

"I'll call you when I'm done Kay sis." He said as I got out of the car.

The book store was just as I remembered, I used to come here constantly as a kid. I would spend hours among the stacks of old, books. I found the classics easily and began looking for a few new books.

After a couple of hours of searching i began walking to the register with my stack of books and of course me being me I just had to trip and I took some poor soul looking through the new arrivals down with me. I looked down and right there under me and a pile of books looking at me very confused was none other than Edward Cullen my childhood best friend but boy he wasn't a kid anymore.

He still had that messy bronze hair that had that just out of bed look, his face still had a boyish look to it but it was defined and sharper, and those green eyes still seemed as if they could read my mind. After staring for what seemed like ten minutes I finally realized I was still on top of him. I jumped up quicker than I thought possible and blushed a new shade of red.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I couldn't see over the books, and I'm such a klutz, are you ok? Did I hurt…..." I trailed off at his confused look. He didn't know who I was.

I began gathering up my books. "I'm sorry I should go." I started to walk off when he grabbed my arm.

"Waite you said my name, do I know you?" He asked

He doesn't remember me I should just say no and leave, it's for the best, the less people I reconnect with the less I have to worry about my secret. See this is what the sane part of my mind was thinking but no the crazy part won the race to my mouth.

I sighed "I guess I've changed a bit huh, it's me Bella." I said quietly.

He stood there looking at me with this shocked expression then h4e pulled me into a hug. "Bells it that really you? It's been so long, what are you doing here?" He asked releasing me.

"I came to live with Emmet, Phil is going to be out of town on a case and I know mom wanted to go so I decided it was time for a change and moved up here. I didn't want to be the reason mom wasn't happy." I said as we made out way to the register.

"Oh so your mom decided Phil was more important than you." He said with distain in his voice. No one in town ever really liked Phil, he was an outside who came in and took my mom and me away.

"No she was going to stay with me in Arizona but she wouldn't have been happy so I decided to move." I clarified.

"Well I'm glad you did, I'm really happy to see you Bells." He said walking outside.

"Me too." I said.

"Do you want to get some coffee and catch up?" He asked

"Sure."

"So what has everyone been up to since I left?" I asked taking a sip of me espresso.

"Lets see, Alice is still the same as ever just more addicted to shopping since dad gave her a credit card and she had been dating jasper for about two years now, he and his sister moved to town and they have been inseparable since and Emmet is dating Jaspers sister Rosalie but I'm sure you'll hear more about her from Emmet. And I'm just me nothing new to report."

I gave him a playful smile "Come on Eddie no girl for you."

"Nope, you know me I'm waiting for the right girl I don't want to waste my time on any of the shallow, self-centered, air heads around here." He said

"Oh so I'm an air head" I said trying to keep the smile from my face.

"Shut up Bella, you know I don't think you're an air head, damn you're almost smarter than me." He laughed

I slapped his arm. "Almost, I've been smarter than you since you tried to ask Lauren out in the third grade." I laughed and he blushed.

"Hey you promised we would never speak of that again." I stuck my tongue out at him.

We were both laughing so hard I almost didn't hear my phone but we both heard Say anything's "I can get sexual too" ring throughout the coffee shop we began laughing even harder.

I dug around in my bag until I found my Samsung Blackjack **(On profile)** and answered it still laughing. "Hey Em, What's up?"

"Uh ok, what's so funny?" He asked

I calmed my self down and answered." Nothing Em Edward and were just catching up."

"Edward you're with Edward?" He asked confused."

"Yeah I ran into him at the book store." Literally.

"So you tripped over him." He laughed. He really dose get too much enjoyment from my clumsiness.

I chose to ignore the comment. "What do you want Em?" I said annoyed.

"I finished my errands and wanted to know when you needed picked up."

I didn't want Emmet to go out of his way to come get me when I didn't even know when I would be ready. "I'm not sure Em, I can just walk home when were done."

Before I herd his replay Edward reached over and grabbed my phone. "When dose she need to be home, I can drive her."

He listened for a few minutes before a smile crept over his face.

"Yes well I knew about that but I didn't know that's who it was for, this should be interesting." Emmet was talking again.

"Yeah I guess I can do that, Yeah Bye."

He hung up and handed the phone back to me. "What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing." Was all he said.

We fell into an easy conversation after that.

It's so weird how after so many years we can just connect again so easily. I figured he would be a little mad that I ignored him for five years or at least bring it up but nothing he wasn't going to make me explain my self… at least not yet. I do feel bad about not talking to anyone after I left but I had no choice. If I had talked to any of them they would have realized something was wrong and they would have asked, and back then I couldn't lie. After ignoring calls for so long no one called anymore just Emmet but I barley even talked to him, I Would answer the phone and hand it off to mom.

"Bells are you with me?" Edward asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh, yeah sorry I guess I spaced out, what did you say?"

"I asked if you were ready to head home, it's almost four."

"Yeah Em is probably wondering what's taking so long."

Edward and I left the coffee shop and got into his silver Volvo and headed to my house. I sat there staring out the window until I realized something.

"Hey Edward why were you at the book store?" I asked.

"Alice wanted me to pick up some new book but I got there and it wasn't even out yet." He said slightly annoyed.

That evil little pixy!!! Is planning something!!!! "They're so dead!!" I said fuming.

"Who's dead?" Edward asked.

"That evil little thing you call a sister and that big oaf known as my brother, they're planning a party I know it." I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. I saw Edward watching me from the corner of his eye as I pouted. When we pulled up he practically had to pull me from the car.

"Come on bells don't be a baby I'm sure there's no party." H e said trying to pull me from the car.

I glared at him "You're a crappy lire Edward Cullen! I'm not stupid, I know your sister."

"Please Bells just come inside I promise it won't be that bad." He said dazzling me. And of course I caved.

"Damn you and your stupid dazzling eyes" I mumbled.

He laughed and led me up the walk. I stood outside the door stalling as long as I could before Edward nudged me and I opened the door and walked into the living room.

"SUPRISE!!!!" About twenty people yelled when I walked in. I looked around the room and saw Alice behind the couch; she looked at us and began yelling.

"False alarm guys." She said stomping over to us not looking particularly happy.

She began yelling at Edward "I ask you to do one thing and you can't even do that right! All I wanted you to do was keep Bella busy and bring her back her for the party, and you come in with some random girl!!"

"But Alice..." Edward tried speaking.

"No buts Edward…..I asked for one thing….now I want you to go and bring Bella back here!!"

I slowly tried to inch my way out the door maybe I could avoid this party but no Edward just had to see me.

Edward caught my arm. "Oh no you don't why don't you go ahead and introduce your self. He said with a smug smile.

I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him. "Fine."

"Hey Alice, Umm yeah it's me Bella. " I said quietly

She shrieked and pulled me into a hug that could rival Emmet's. "OHMYGOSHBELLAISTHATREALLYYOU!!!!I CAN'TBELIEVEIT!!!YOULOOKGREAT!!!! I'VEMISSEDYOUSOMUCH!!!!!!" She said it so fast I could barley make it out.

"I missed you too Ali, Its great to see you." I said when she released me.

"Come on you have to come see everyone!!" She said pulling me into the crowd.

**(A/N) ****I hope you liked it………Please review tell me how I'm doing……….Reviews may inspire me to update faster………**


	10. Book Store Run In Edward

**A/N****: Ok so finally I'm updating….I know I take forever but here it is….Edwards Point of view!!!Yay……..**

**E pov**

I love driving, I feel so free speeding down the highway like nothing can touch me. When I finally pulled into the driveway I felt calm and relaxed but all the driving in the world couldn't prepare me for what was awaiting me when I opened the door.

"Edward where have you been?" My lovely little sister screamed when I walked through the door. She was running around the living room barking orders at our poor friends.

"You know what it doesn't matter, you're here now and I have a job for you." She said calming down for a minuet to think.

"Stay here and do not move." She said skipping away into the other room. I looked at my friends for help but they just shrugged and went back to work.

Alice scampered back into the room with a huge grin on her face and let me tell you that grin scared me, that grin means she is up to something. Yes I know it looks bad when a 17 year old guy is scared of his twin sister who is half his size but the little pixy can be scary.

"Ok I need you to go pick up a new book for me, it just came out, it's called "Twilight", ok, now go." she said pushing me out the door.

Now that was weird even for Alice, she must be up to something big. I got in my Volvo and drove to the local book store.

…………………

……………………

………………………..

……………………………………

………………………………………….

Ok, where the hell is that damn book? I swear I have looked through every book in the new release section and its not here.

"Do you need some help son?" The old man at the counter asked me noticing my frustrated state.

"Yeah I'm looking for a book Twilight I think, my sister wanted me to pick it up but I can't seem to find it." I said walking up to the register.

The old man smiled "your sister must have had the dates mixed up twilight doesn't come out for another week."

"Oh, well thank you for your help." I said. Why would Alice send me to get a book that won't be out for another week?

I made my way back to the new release section deciding to kill time before having to go back and deal with Alice. I had just found a new composition book when suddenly I was on the ground. I looked up only to find the beautiful girl from the gas station. She looked at me shocked and jumped up wide eyed, she began rambling but I couldn't make out a word she was saying, I was so captivated by her beauty. My look in the gas station didn't do her justice she was stunning.

Her chocolate brown eyes are so deep I could drown in them, she has a perfect button nose, and her lips, god her lips are full and a perfect cherry red, her dark auburn hair cascades down her perfect hourglass figure to the middle of her back, and her skin is perfectly ivory not a single blemish except for the red blush coloring her cheeks. Again she looks so familiar I wish I could just figure out how I know her.

"You know what I should go." she said gathering up her books and heading for the register. My brain finally decided to function and I realized what she has said. She said my name, she knows me. I grabbed her arm.

"Waite you said my name, do I know you?" I asked She looked as if she was having an internal battle, she finally sighed.

"I guess I have changed a bit huh, it's me Bella." She said quietly.

This could not be my Bella, my Bella is in Arizona with her mom, I haven't talked to my Bella in five years, this girl could not be my Bella.

This girl looks so different but her eyes and her smile and that blush are all saying the same thing, she is my Bella, my best friend.

I pulled her into a tight embrace never wanting to let go, afraid she would disappear. "Bells is that really you? It's been so long. What are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief.

"I came to live with Emmet, Phil is going to be out of town on a case and I know mom wanted to so I decided it was time for a change and moved up here. I didn't want to be the reason mom wasn't happy." She said walking to the register.

"Oh so your mom decided that Phil was more important than you." I said trying o hide the distain in my voice. Phil took my moms and my best friends away, yes mom got to talk to Renee quit often but no one except Emmet has been able to talk to Bella since she left and it was mostly through E-mail.

"No she was going to stay with me in Arizona but she wouldn't have been happy so I decided to move." She defended.

"Well in glad you did, I'm really happy to see you bells." I said walking out side.

"Me too." She said smiling.

"Do you want to get some coffee and catch up?" I asked prying she would say yes.

"Sure" She said while I did a mental happy dance. I wasn't ready to let her go yet.

…………………….

……………………………………….

………………………………………….

…………………………………………..

……………………………………………..

"So what's everyone been up since I left?" She asked sipping her coffee.

I thought for a moment "Lets see, Alice is still the same as ever just more addicted to shopping since dad gave her a credit card and she had been dating jasper for about two years now, he and his sister moved to town and they have been inseparable since and Emmet is dating Jaspers sister Rosalie but I'm sure you'll hear more about her from Emmet. And I'm just me nothing new to report."

She gave me the cutest look "Come on Eddie no girl for you."

"Nope, you know me I'm waiting for the right girl I don't want to waste my time on any of the shallow, self-centered, air heads around here." I said. The truth is that the right girl is sitting right in front of me, I just wish she felt the same, but she sees me as her friend her best friend and has since we were young.

"Oh so I'm an air head" She said trying not to smile, god she was so cute when she bit her lip like that. I shook the thoughts from my head. She's your best friend Edward!

"Shut up Bella, you know I don't think you're an air head, damn you're almost smarter than me." I laughed. Another thing to add to the list of things I love about her she actually uses her brain.

She slapped my arm. "Almost, I've been smarter than you since you tried to ask Lauren out in the third grade." She laughed and I blushed not wanting to remember. I only did it to make her jealous but my plan back fired and she just laughed at my new found stalker.

"Hey you promised we would never speak of that again." She stuck her tongue out at me.

We both began cracking up, we were laughing so hard people began staring at us and then to add fuel to the fire her phone began to ring. Say anything's "I can get sexual too" rang through the coffee shop and the rest of the café turned to us which just caused more laughter.

She finally found her phone. "Hey Em, What's up?" She said still laughing.

"Nothing Em Edward and were just catching up."

"Yeah I ran into him at the book store." Yeah literally.

"What do you want Em?" She said annoyed.

"I'm not sure Em, I can just walk home when were done."

There is no way she is walking home. I reached over and took the phone from her. "When dose she need to be home, I can drive her."

"Oh hey man, actually your sister has some instructions for you since you're with her. She needs you to bring her home no earlier than four and you're not to tell her anything." He said attempting to imitate Alice's soprano voice, it was quit entertaining.

"Yes well I knew about that but I didn't know that's who it was for, this should be interesting." I said amused

"Yeah I just don't want to be in the line of fire when she gets here. Just keep her busy for a bit ok." He said truly scared, Bella can be quit frightening when forced to be the center of attention.

"Yeah I guess I can do that bye." I said hanging up.

I handed the phone back to Bella smirking she was going to kill Alice.

"What was that about?" She asked

"Nothing." I said simply

After that we fell into easy conversation. It felt great to be talking to Bella again, it's been so long since we have talked I was kind of afraid that it would be awkward, but its not it feels like no time has passed like nothing has changed, but time has passed and she has changed she acts guarded like she is trying to hide a deep secret and the spark is gone from her eyes. I just wish I knew what caused it to disappear.

I looked at my watch and realized it was almost four, if I don't want Alice's wrath to be unleashed I better get Bella home.

"So Bells are you ready to go?" I asked standing up she didn't reply.

"Bells are you with me?" I asked waving my hand in front of her face.

"Huh, yeah sorry I guess I spaced out, what did you say?" She asked blushing.

"I asked if you were ready to head home, it's almost four." I said helping her up.

"Yeah Em is probably wondering what's taking so long."

I led her to my Volvo and we headed to her house.

Bella was oddly quiet staring out the window and by the expression on her face she was trying to figure something out.

"Hey Edward why were you at the book store?" She asked turning toward me.

"Alice wanted me to pick up some new book but I got there and it wasn't even out yet." I said still slightly annoyed at my darling sister for sending me on a wild goose chase.

"They're so dead!!" She suddenly yelled

"Who's dead?" I asked

"That evil little thing you call a sister and that big oaf known as my brother, they're planning a party I know it." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, looking really cute with her lip jutted out.

I parked in front of her house and began trying to sway her from the car; I forgot how stubborn she was. "Come on bells don't be a baby I'm sure there's no party." I lied trying o pull her from the car.

She glared at me "You're a crappy lire Edward Cullen! I'm not stupid, I know your sister."

"Please Bells just come inside I promise it won't be that bad." I pleaded looking into her eyes giving her my crooked smile.

She caved and got out of the car "Damn you and your stupid dazzling eyes" She mumbled. I laughed and led her up the walk. She stood on the steps looking at the door trying to stall. I finally had to nudge her to get her to open the door. I followed her into the living room.

"SUPRISE!!!!" Our friends and family yelled when we walked in.

Alice jumped up from behind the couch glaring daggers at me and began yelling.

"False alarm guys." She said stomping over to us.

I ask you to do one thing and you can't even do that right! All I wanted you to do was keep Bella busy and bring her back her for the party, and you come in with some random girl!!" She yelled at me.

"But Alice..." I tried to explain but was interrupted.

"No buts Edward…..I asked for one thing….now I want you to go and bring Bella back here!!"

During Alice's rant I noticed Bella out of the corner of my eye trying to inch her way out the door. I caught her by the arm; there is no way she is getting out of this, if I have to deal with Alice so dose she.

"Oh no you don't why don't you go ahead and introduce your self." I said with a smug smile.

She turned around glared at me and stuck out her tongue out at me. "Fine."

"Hey Alice, Umm yeah it's me Bella. " She said quietly.

Alice shrieked and I mean an ear piercing shriek and pulled Bella into a vice like hug. She began talking at an insanely fast pace and pulled Bella over to our friends and family.

I stood back watching the scene in front of me. Everyone looked so happy; Bella brought back a piece of us that we thought was long gone. My mom and dad had their daughter back, Alice and Emmet had their best friend and sister back, and me well the piece of me she took with her is still missing. She has my heart and she always will. I just wish I knew how to tell her.

…….

………

………..

…………….

………………

…………………

**AN:**** Ok so here's Edward's point of view I hope you liked it……..I know it seems like his feelings are moving fast but just work with me…kk……….It might be a while before I up date again but I will try to be quick……..Remember Reviews help the creative process….=)**

**~Love beautifully sad~**


	11. ANNew story?

**Hey guys don't worry I'm working on a new chapter as we speak but I was thinking of posting a new story and i wanted to know what you guys thought…..**

**Here's the summary……**

**Bella has had a difficult life her brother left home after getting involved in drugs at 18 and never returned, her parents died just a year later leaving 16 year old Bella and her 4 year old sister in the care of their grandmother, and now just under two years later just shy of her 18****th**** birthday Bella's grandmother has passed away leaving her to care for her younger sister alone. Bella has given up on going to her dream college not wanting to force her sister to a new state but will Bella's best friend's brother change her mind? **

**Review or pm me letting me know if it's a good idea……..**

**~Lots a Love~**


	12. Party and Flashbacks

**A/N: Don't kill me I know it has been FOREVER but I have been dealing with a lot. I'm not even going to go into it. The point is I am back!! **

**Just to warn you this chapter gets a little dark toward the end so those of you not comfortable with Slight violence, rape, or self harm I will put a warning before hand so you can just skip over.**

**Enjoy**

**B pov**

As Alice pulled me into the embrace of our friends and family I couldn't help but notice just how much I missed everyone.

"Bella honey." Came the all too familiar voice of my second mother. I looked over and saw Esme rushing toward me, she grabbed me in a tight embrace and I felt so safe I almost wanted to cry. "Sweetie we missed you so much." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I know I missed you too, all of you, but I'm home now." I said just realizing how true that statement was, Forks will always be my real home. As soon as Esme released me Carlisle embraced me in a fatherly hug I tensed and had to remind myself that Carlisle loved me and would not hurt me. I think he noticed my stiff posture but didn't say anything when he released me. Alice quickly rushed over with an extremely gorgeous guy about our age he seemed well built and quite tall maybe 6'2 he had blond shaggy hair and ice blue eyes that seemed all too similar to _his._ I repressed a shudder but this man who I'm assuming is Jasper his eyes seemed soft nonthreatening.

"Bella I want to introduce you to the love of my life Jasper Whitlock, Jasper this is my best friend of all time Bella Swan." She said with a huge grin. Jasper extended his hand. "It is nice to finally meet you Bella." He said with a slight southern drawl and a big smile.

"It is nice to meet you too Jasper, I see someone is finally able to put up with our little ball of energy." I smiled at Alice. She was practically bouncing she was so excited.

"Hey squirt I want you to meet someone." Emmet yelled across the room as he forced his way through the room full of people who all turned to me the second he yelled. Of course being me I blushed ten shades of red. As he approached I noticed a tall gorgeous blond on his arm who I could only assume is Rosalie.

"Bella I want you to meet my girlfriend Rosalie, Rosalie this is my baby sister Bella." He said sounding very proud.

"Hey Bella it's nice to finally meet you although between Alice and Emmet I feel like I already know you." She smiled giving me a hug.

"It's nice to meet you to Rosalie." I said once she released me.

People began mingling and Alice dragged me from group to group of people who I barley remembered but was forced to make polite conversation with. I was asked the typical questions by the adults my plans for school, major, typical stuff about my future any questions about home I avoided with ease and it didn't seem anyone noticed. The crowd began to thin around six and by seven the house was empty except for us kids, Carlisle and Esme.

We were all spread out in the living room when Carlisle and Esme walked in looking dressed up. "Kids your father and I are going to have drinks with the millers, we won't be back until late." Esme said walking out with Carlisle but she turned with a last minute thought. "Be good." She said with a pointed look at Emmet.

The second we heard the car pull away Alice jumped up. "Let the fun begin." She said running out of the room. She returned with three bottles and I realized I would soon regret this night. She set the bottles of Vodka, Tequila, and Black Velvet on the table and motioned for us to join her around it.

"The name of the game is truth, dare, or drink." She stated simply. She passed a shot glass to each of us and explained the rules. "It's simple you pick truth, dare, or you take a shot." She grinned. "Since it's my game I'm going to go first." She looked to me. "Bella"

"Truth" I sighed

"Did you have a boyfriend back in Phoenix?" She asked smiling at me but she kept glancing at Edward.

"Nope" I said turning to Emmet.

"Emmet"

"Truth" He sat up smug.

"How long has Rosalie lived with you?" I asked trying to sound innocent but I loved the look of shock and fear that was crossing his face. Did he really think I didn't know the house screams a woman loves there.

He finally answered defeated. "About a year and a half."

The game continued a few rounds and we had all had a few shots, ok maybe I had a bit more than a few but they kept asking about home and I just couldn't answer. We were down to just truth at this point after Emmet jumped in the neighbor's pool naked and almost gave an elderly woman a heart attack as he was running home.

Rosalie had just admitted to sleeping with Emmet in the dressing room at Victoria's secret when she turned to me. "Bella are you still a virgin?" She asked. It was an innocent question but she had no idea what that one question could unlock. As I was reaching for the Vodka Alice grabbed it shaking her head.

"Nope you have exceeded your shots for the evening." She said taking my shot glass also. "You have to answer."

I froze I had no idea what to say. I am a terrible liar but I can't tell them the truth but what choice do I have. As I waged my internal battle I could feel all eyes on me waiting for a response.

"No" I said quietly looking at my hands. I dared to look at my friends and didn't like what I saw. Jasper and Rosalie looked indifferent, Alice looked shocked and a little hurt, and Edward and Emmet looked ready to kill. I quickly asked Jasper a random question trying o advert the attention elsewhere. My answer seemed to be forgotten until it was Edwards turn.

"Since nobody else is going to ask I guess I will." He said with an icy tone. "How old were you when you lost it?" He asked sounding like the thought caused him pain even though he was trying to sound indifferent.

Again the internal battle waged on in my mind. If I lie they will know, if I tell the truth they with think I am a whore and ask questions, what does it matter they already think I am a whore and they will ask questions ether way. "Thirteen"

I made the mistake of looking shock and well shock covered all their faces, Emmet was the first to recover and I really wish he wasn't. He jumped up. "THIRTEEN! YOU WERE THIRTEEN YEARS OLD! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, HOW COULD YOU BE THAT STUPID, DIDN'T MOM RAISE YOU BETTER THEN THAT, DO YOU NOT HAVE MORALS, INTEGRETY? I'M GLAD DAD IS DEAD BECAUSE IF HE SAW YOU NOW HE WOULD BE ASHAMED, I KNOW I AM."

"Emmet that is enough!" Rosalie said in a quiet but stern voice shutting him up right away.

I was about two seconds from an all out break down. I had to leave now. "I'm not feeling well I should go." I said ignoring their protests as I walked out. I could not break down in front of them.

* * *

…………………………..

…………………..

……………

……..

I made it to my bathroom just in time to lock the door as the memories flooded back.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………_**...**_

_**Warning this scene contains adult content including violence, rape, and self harm**_

* * *

_I was just beginning to dose off with a smile happy I had avoided the wrath of Phil all day. I was very proud except for the odd looks he all but ignored me today. When my door creaked open I jumped slightly why was Phil coming in this late. He stalked toward my bed with a weird look on his face. He sat down on my bed and slowly pulled back my covers. _

"_Phil what are you doing" I asked quietly for fear of being slapped. _

"_Shut up you little whore, your mom has been gone for a couple days and won't be back till Friday, a man has needs, and I think it's time you took care of mine. I started to shake he couldn't do that to me, he's not that evil. But I was wrong. He began fondling me over my cloths but soon tired of that proceeding to undress me, I tried to scream but that only made him mad. Every time I made a noise he would slap me so I soon just lay there quietly and cried as he stole my innocence. That night was the first time he raped me but it wasn't the last. When he was done he stood up and walked out. _

"_You should be thinking me nobody is ever going to want you, your nothing but a whore. Your damaged goods." With that he walked out and left me to cry myself to sleep. _

I turned on the water to fill the tub and began to undress staring at myself in the mirror disgusted with what I saw. I was nothing but damaged goods, I am disgusting. Emmet was right dad would be ashamed of me. Phil was right I'm nothing but a whore I'm unlovable.

With the tub filled I reached into the medicine cabinet and pulled out my only friend the only thing that keeps me sane. I lowered myself into the tub letting the scalding hot water relax me as I indulged myself in a razorblade kiss.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**END WARNING**

* * *

* * *

…………………………………………………

…………………………………

……………**....**

**A/N: ok so what do you think? Love it? Hate it? I don't care just review! If I can get 10 reviews I may have another chapter for you by Friday… =) **


	13. Mistake,Breakfast,and Confrontation

**A/N: Ok I know it has been a while, but I have a nice long chapter for you. =) It's the longest one yet. So please enjoy!! =) **

**(Pictures of outfits and the houses are on my profile.) **

**E pov**

We all sat there in silence after watching Bella leave on the verge of tears. I admit I shouldn't have asked her that, at least not in the presence of her brother but I wasn't thinking straight. All I could see was some guy having what I would never get to have, and it hurt, a lot.

Rosalie was the first to break the silence. "Emmet you crossed the line from protective older brother to a complete Neanderthal asshole." She said seething. "You had no right to bring your fathers memory into it, it was uncalled for and just plain mean."

"Your right Rosie I shouldn't have said what I did I over reacted, but babe she was only thirteen." He said with a harsh tone. "How am I supposed to react to that?" He asked.

Rosalie seemed to be holding something back. "Emmet you never should have reacted like that, you have no idea what happened, so until you know the entire damn story you have no right to judge her!" She said calmly but you could tell there were many emotions behind it. "I had fun Alice but I think I should go." She said before walking out. Jasper gave Alice a quick kiss said his goodbyes and followed.

Emmet excused himself soon after Jasper and Rosalie left. Alice gave him a warning look when he said he was heading home but he said he was just going to bed and would talk to Bella in the morning. As soon as he left Alice settled her gaze on me and if it was at all possible I would disappear. It is amazing how such a small thing could be so terrifying.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She screamed and before I could answer she continued. "Just because you are mad she gave it up to someone who isn't you doesn't mean you can push her away from us!" Her expression softened. "Edward we didn't have her for so long and now that she is here she is just so different, she is still Bella but she is so guarded she seems to calculate every word she says, I just don't want to lose my best friend again." She began crying softly. I walked over and embraced my sister trying to calm her.

"I know Alice, I'm sorry, but were not going to lose her again, I promise." I said more to myself then to her.

* * *

**(Mature content)**

**B pov**

I knew the second I let the blade slide across my wrist I would regret it, it had been a couple weeks since I had last let my will crumble. It was like opening the flood gates, it felt so good. As I was sitting in the tub watching the water slowly turn pink I couldn't help but think how good I felt. It would only last a few minutes though, the high never stays long. I will soon be numb which is a wonderful alternative to the pain the memories bring.

As soon as the bleeding stopped and the water turned cold I drained the tub and slowly pulled myself up. I could feel the dizziness take over and I just about fell face first onto the tile floor. I stumbled out of the tub and slid down to the floor trying to avoid a head injury. I looked down at my wrists and realized I may have gone a little too far. There were three huge gashes about two inches in length that probably require stitches going across my wrist. "Shit" I mumbled as blood began to trickle down my arm and I rushed to grab some tissue. I cleaned my arm up and wrapped my wrist in gauze. I took my contacts out and put my hair in a loose bun deciding I really didn't want to deal with it.

As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom the heat hit me like a brick wall. Emmet must have jacked up the heater. I rolled my eyes it is hilarious you would never believe he freezes if it is below eighty. I decided to forgo my typical sweats and tee shirt and slipped on some boy shorts and a long-sleeved black button down shirt. I put my glasses on and grabbed my cigarettes out of my sock drawer and stepped out on to my deck.

**(End Mature content)**

* * *

**E pov**

After Alice calmed down I helped her to her room I made my way to mine. I took a quick shower and thought back over the night's events. I never should have put Bella in that situation, I am such an ass but it hurt so bad to know someone was that intimate with her and at such a young age.

I dried off and slipped on a pair of red and black flannel pajama pants and a thermal long sleeve shirt. I glanced out of my slider and saw Bella sitting out on her deck looking completely illegal in the moonlight. She was in nothing but a button down shirt and had a cigarette between her fingers.

I regained my composure and quietly made my way out on the deck. "You know that can kill you." I said leaning against the rail worry evident in my voice.

She wouldn't look at me she just kept watching the sky as if it held all of the answers. "Not now Edward." She sounded so different from the girl who was laughing and having fun just a few hours ago. She seemed emotionless, it scared me.

"Listen Bells I'm really sorry…" I couldn't even get the apology out before she interrupted me.

"Don't worry about it." She said taking a drag still watching the stars. I would do anything to be able to hear what she was thinking at the moment, to know what answers she was trying to find in the stars.

"It's just I really am sorry." I said trying to portray how sorry I really am.

"Really Edward its fine, you guys would have found out anyway." She said taking another drag. Her voice still held no emotion.

"It still wasn't my place, It's just it's just you were so set in your values before you left it's just hard to believe, I guess we all kind of over reacted."

She turned to face me looking me straight in the eye. "Edward I said not to worry about it ok." Her face was a calm mask of indifference but her eyes were just the opposite, they seemed to hold every emotion she was hiding. She must have realized they betrayed her and I noticed because a look of fear crossed her face. She took one last drag put her cigarette out and walked inside.

As I watched her walk away I promised myself that I would crack the shell that is surrounding Bella Swan.

* * *

**B pov**

I should have walked inside the second he came onto the deck. Honestly how could I be so stupid! Edward is the most observant person I know, and I talked to him right after a breakdown when I am at my weakest. I need to be more careful he will begin to notice, if he hasn't already.

I made my way to my overstuffed couch pulled out my lyric book and began to write.

_**We sleep forever **_

_She walks the line into her deathbed rings  
I say she's all alone  
Begging for forgiveness  
I won't teach her to lie or make a plan  
That clairvoyant stare and grin  
God won't forgive me  
For this I know  
Tragedy unfolds tonight  
As you sever my skin apart  
Take this sadness and close your eyes love_

Hey, call the angels. This razor blade was meant for me  
Hey, call the angels. We'll mutilate insanity

She cuts a vein although it's much too dull  
I say she's all alone  
Fighting for redemption  
I know little pain, a little lust  
I lose myself at night to feel the rush  
Of tearing my skin apart  
Now take this sadness and close your eyes love

Hey, call the angels. This razor blade was meant for me  
Hey, call the angels. We'll mutilate insanity

Go deeper, I feel it  
I see your ghost appear  
Go deeper, I see it  
I feel your ghost appear  
I won't say goodbye tonight (We'll sleep forever)  
Hold on, hold on tonight love  
We'll sleep forever  
Hold on, hold on tonight love  
We'll sleep forever  
Hold on, hold on tonight love  
Close your eyes

Hey, call the angels. This razor blade was meant for me  
Hey, call the angels. We'll mutilate insanity

Hey, call the angels. This razor blade was meant for me  
Hey, call the angels. We'll mutilate insanity

We sleep forever by_ Aiden_

…………………**.**

………

* * *

………………………………………**.**

……………………………………………**..**

……………………………………………………**..**

……………………………………………………………**.**

* * *

………………………………………………

…………………………………………

………………………………**.**

………………………**.**

I awoke covered in sweat my heart racing. God, will the dreams ever end? I pulled myself off the couch and blindly made my way to my closet and after only tripping twice I finally found the light. I have to say my closet was every girls dream. I put on a pair of leggings, some pink shorts, and my favorite superman long-sleeved shirt and made my way into the misty morning air.

As my feet hit the sand everything began to fade. My life in Arizona, my fight with Emmet, my mistake, everything was gone except for my legs pulling me further down the beach.

After an hour and a half run I finally made it back home. The direction of my run caused me to use the front door which I was hoping to avoid. I wasn't ready to face Emmet yet. I opened the front door slowly cringing at every creak, and made my way down the hall to the staircase. I was just about home free when Emmet appeared.

"Get to the kitchen Squirt." He said leaving the hall. I followed slowly dragging my feet.

"I really need a shower Em can we do this later?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

He pointed to the chair opposite him. "No we need to talk now." I ignored his motion to sit and made my way to the coffee pot. He sighed and began.

"Bells I want to apologize for my reaction last night it was uncalled for, I never should have yelled like that or brought dads memory into it. I over reacted." He said looking ashamed.

"It's ok Em, really you would have found out anyway." I said sipping my coffee, doing my best to look happy.

"Bells you know that if you ever want to talk I'm here, right?" He asked seeming as if he was trying to see past my cover.

"I know but I'm good Em, really." I smiled the best smile I could muster.

He gave me a skeptic look. "Well I should go get dressed." I grabbed my coffee and headed to my room.

"Oh by the way breakfast at Esme's in 45 minutes." He yelled after me.

………………**..**

………………**..………………..**

………………**..………………..………………..**

………………

* * *

………………**..………………..………………..**

………………**..………………..**

………………**..**

After I took a quick shower I through on some skinny jeans, a white peasant dress and some boots. I braided my hair and put on my aviator sunglasses and made my way downstairs. Emmet was waiting in the living room when I walked in.

"Ok I'm ready

"Let's eat!" He jumped up and practically ran to the door. I laughed and followed into the chilled morning air.

"Good morning Bella, I see Emmet remembered to inform you about breakfast." Esme greeted letting me into the warm house.

"Just barely, if I had been five more minutes on my run I think he would have left me behind." I laughed joining her in the kitchen.

"So you're the girl I see running on the beach at the oddest times." Edward said giving me a crooked grin. Maybe he didn't think anything of last night.

"BELLA YOU CAME!!!" Alice yelled crushing me in a hug.

"Of course I came, do you think really I would miss out on Esme's cooking." I tried not to smile as her smile faded.

"Oh" She said dejected.

"And how could I stay away from my favorite little pixy."I laughed as she perked up at my childhood nickname for her.

"Oh Bella we have so much catching up to do, I don't know where to start, OH I know lets go shopping!!!" She started to drag me out of the kitchen toward the door. Finally Carlisle noticed.

"You can dress Bella after Breakfast Alice." She frowned but led me into the dining room to join everyone.

"So Bella we never really got to talk last night, how have you been?" Esme's motherly voice rang through the chaos of voices.

Everyone quieted awaiting my answer. "Great, my grades were good; I had a part time job at the library, and a few good friends." I answered automatically.

"No boyfriend?" She asked and I saw Emmet and Edward stiffen. It was a harmless question but she was treading on my sanity.

"No, no boyfriend, I was too busy I guess." I faked a smile.

I think Carlisle could tell I was getting uncomfortable so he cut in. "I hear Phil is working on a very high profile case, is your mom having fun traveling with him?" I wish he wouldn't have.

I tried to keep my cool at _HIS_ name. "Yeah, I hear the case is very big." I took a drink to calm my breathing. "You know my mom she loves the excitement of a new city." Before any more questions could be thrown at me I quickly excused myself.

I found Edwards room as quickly as if it had been my own and made my way to his deck. I slipped a cigarette out of my bag and lit it. My fingers were shacking as I took the first drag. I was beginning to feel much better. My nerves were calming and the shacking was beginning to stop.

"_BELLA!" _I jumped about three feet and spun around hiding the evidence behind my back. What that would accomplish I don't know since you could see the stream of smoke from behind me.

I relaxed "God Edward you sound just like Carlisle when you are pissed, you scared the crap out of me!" I said taking a drag staring at an angry Edward.

He stomped up to me and took the cigarette out of my mouth and through it down smashing it with his foot.

"What the hell Edward!" I glared at him.

He glared back getting in my face. "One: that is going to kill you, two: Esme was almost the one who caught you, and three: if I catch you smoking again I will tell Emmet." His face softened. "What is going on with you Bella?"

He asked for it. "One: What I do is no business of yours, two: don't ever get in my face again, and three: Fine tell Emmet but don't expect to see me again." I said storming out.

"Bella wait." He said grabbing my wrist. A sharp pain shot up my arm. I spun around and slapped him sending his head to the side and causing his hand to fly to his left cheek.

"And four: Don't ever touch me again." I hissed at him. He stood there stunned as I made my way downstairs.

………**.**

………**.……….**

………**.……….……….**

………**.……….……….……….**

………**.……….……….……….……….**

………

* * *

………**.……….……….……….……….**

………**.……….……….……….**

………**.……….……….**

………**.……….**

………**.**

**A/N: Let me know how you liked it or didn't like it. Reviews are loved!!!! =)**


End file.
